headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
V/Characters
: See also: V/Characters category A ; Abe: Abe was a locksmith whose services were required by Valerie Stevens to open a lock on a vault that she found in the home she shared with Ryan Nichols. Valerie lied and said she forgot the code sequence and Abe opened it for her. ("John May") ; Alice Sutton: Alice Sutton was the unborn daughter of Georgie and Evelyn Sutton. She died when Visitors murdered her mother as well as her older brothers Brian and Evan. (V: John May) ; Anna: Anna was the supreme commander of the Visitors. She led her people to Earth as part of an advance invasion fleet. She endeared herself to Earth's populace as an emmisary of peace and entered into a working relationship with Los Angeles journalist Chad Decker to help promote Anna's image. One of her primary goals was to track down and expose members of a Visitor resistance cell known as the Fifth Column. (V (2009 TV series) B ; Brian Sutton: Brian Sutton was the second son of Georgie and Evelyn Sutton. He was murdered by the Visitors when he was only six-years-old. (V: John May) C D E ; Elizabeth Parker: Elizabeth Parker was an applicant of the Visitor's "Live Aboard Program" at one of their L.A. based healing centers. She was surprised to learn that her application had been accepted. She mentioned on Prime Focus how everyone in her family had multiple children. Chad Decker found her story very similar to others who had been accepted into the program. ("John May") ; Evan Sutton: Evan Sutton was the oldest son of Georgie and Evelyn Sutton. His siblings included his younger brother Brian and his unborn sister Alice. He was murdered by the Visitors when he was only eight-years-old. (V: John May) ; Evelyn Sutton: Evelyn Sutton was the wife of Georgie Sutton and the mother of Brian and Evan Sutton. She was murdered by the Visitors while carrying her unborn third child, Alice. (V: John May) F G H ; Henry Thompson: Henry Thompson was the husband of Susan Thompson and a member of the Fifth Column. He was also close friends with Ryan Nichols. Ryan brought his pregnant girlfriend Valerie Stevens to the Thompson home in the hopes that she would be safe there. A Visitor Soldier tracked her down and raided the house. He killed Henry by slitting his throat open with a blade. ("Heretic's Fork") I J ; James May: James May is the stepson of Fifth Column founder John May. He lived with his mother and stepfather as a child, never realizing that John was actually an alien Visitor. When John was "executed" for betraying the Visitors, he left behind a false suicide note. James grew up resentful of his father for abandoning his family. As an adult, he learned the truth and assisted members of the human resistance in their efforts to acquire a Visitor communication device. ("John May") ; Joe Evans: Joe Evans is the ex-husband of Erica Evans and the stepfather of Tyler Evans. When Tyler was younger, he injured himself necessitating a blood transfusion. Joe proved to be incompatible to be a doner, giving rise to the notion that he is not Tyler's birth father. ; John May: :John May was the first Visitor to betray his own kind. Living on Earth as a human, he started a resistance cell known as the Fifth Column. Although John disappeared more than ten years ago, his legacy lived on and his name became a symbol of the Fifth Column's cause. ("John May") K L ; Lisa: Lisa is a Visitor and the daughter of Anna. Under her mother's guidance, Lisa grew close to human Tyler Evans and indoctrinated him into the Visitor Youth Program. The two grew romantically close and she succeeded in driving a wedge between Tyler and his father Joe Evans. Lisa's feelings for Tyler ultimately broke her of the Bliss shared between all Visitors. She betrayed her mother, by enabling Erica Evans the opportunity to destroy all of Anna's eggs in the mothership hatchery. M N O P ; Pributi Chima: Pributi Chima was the Secretary General of the World Progress Forum in Geneva, Switzerland. He was one of the few world leaders who publicly rejected the presence of Anna and her gifts. During an interview with Chad Decker, he told him that such gifts always come with consequences. He also didn't appreciate how Anna used a national emergency to give herself leverage among the attendees at the forum. ("We Can't Win") Q R S ; Summer Barnes: Summer Barnes was the young daughter of Jeffrey and Mary Barnes. She was paralyzed from the waste down when a motorist struck her while she was crossing the road. He was distracted with a cell phone call and wasn't paying attention. When human doctors turned their back on the Barnes' plight, Jeffrey brought Summer to the Vs. Visitor medical technology cured Summer's paralysis. Erica Evans later visited the Barnes' household and met Summer. ("Heretic's Fork") ; Susan Thompson: Susan Thompson was the wife of Henry Thompson and a member of the Fifth Column. She was also close friends with Ryan Nichols. Ryan brought his pregnant girlfriend Valerie Stevens to the Thompson home in the hopes that she would be safe there. A Visitor Soldier tracked her down and raided the house. He killed Susan by stabbing her in the stomach with a knife. ("Heretic's Fork") T U V ; Victor Caruso: Victor Caruso was an elderly man living in a Veterans Hospital. He was the father of Fifth Column member Alex Caruso. When Alex went missing, Victor allowed him to hide out at his home in Queens. Father Jack Landry came to see Victor. After proving that he too was a member of the Fifth Column, Victor decided to trust Jack and told him where to find him. Jack promised to keep Alex safe, but was ultimately unable to keep this promise. ("We Can't Win") W X Y Z See also